Illumise
/ |dexcekalos=134 |gen=Generation III |species=Firefly Pokémon |type=Bug |imheight=2'00" |metheight=0.6 m |imweight=39.0 lbs. |metweight=17.7 kg |ability=Oblivious Tinted Lens |dw=Prankster |body=12 |egg1=Bug |egg2=Human-Like |color=Purple |male=0}} Illumise (Japanese: イルミーゼ Irumiize) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It is Volbeat's female counterpart. Biology Physiology Illumise has a black and bluish-purple body, with two vertical stripes going down the front. Her arms and legs are black as well, and are connected to the body by purple borders. On her front is what resembles a yellow bow or shawl. She has large, slanted eyes with blue irises, and appears to be smiling, unlike her male counterpart, Volbeat. Surrounding her head is a purple appendage with curls at the end that frame its face. Her antennae are also smaller than Volbeat's, and are yellow in color. Illumise has small wings used for flying with others of the species. Illumise has a pattern of three oblong yellow spots on its rear. Behavior With their sweet aromas, Illumise guide Volbeat in the night sky to draw various geometric patterns. Evolution Illmumise does not evolve. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Route 117 |rsrarity=Common (Ruby) Rare (Sapphire) |emerald=Route 117 |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 229 |dprarity=Common (Diamond) Rare (Pearl) |platinum=Route 229 |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone, Bug-Catching Contest |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Route 3 (White only) |bwrarity=Swarm |xy=Route 7 |xyrarity=Common }} Pokédex entries |ruby=Illumise attracts a swarm of Volbeat using a sweet fragrance. Once the Volbeat have gathered, this Pokémon leads the lit-up swarm in drawing geometric designs on the canvas of the night sky. |sapphire=Illumise leads a flight of illuminated Volbeat to draw signs in the night sky. This Pokémon is said to earn greater respect from its peers by composing more complex designs in the sky. |emerald=A nocturnal Pokémon that becomes active upon nightfall. It leads a Volbeat swarm to draw patterns in the night sky. Over 200 different patterns have been confirmed. |firered=It guides Volbeat to draw signs in night skies. There are scientists that study the patterns it creates. |leafgreen=It guides Volbeat to draw signs in night skies. There are scientists that study the patterns it creates. |diamond=With its sweet aroma, it guides Volbeat to draw signs with light in the night sky. |pearl=With its sweet aroma, it guides Volbeat to draw signs with light in the night sky. |platinum=With its sweet aroma, it guides Volbeat to draw signs with light in the night sky. |heartgold=Its fragrance attracts a swarm of Volbeat, so they draw over 200 patterns in the night sky. |soulsilver=Its fragrance attracts a swarm of Volbeat, so they draw over 200 patterns in the night sky. |black=With its sweet aroma, it guides Volbeat to draw signs with light in the night sky. |white=With its sweet aroma, it guides Volbeat to draw signs with light in the night sky. |black 2=With its sweet aroma, it guides Volbeat to draw signs with light in the night sky. |white 2=With its sweet aroma, it guides Volbeat to draw signs with light in the night sky. |x=Its fragrance attracts a swarm of Volbeat, so they draw over 200 patterns in the night sky. |y=With its sweet aroma, it guides Volbeat to draw signs with light in the night sky. |or=Illumise attracts a swarm of Volbeat using a sweet fragrance. Once the Volbeat have gathered, this Pokémon leads the lit-up swarm in drawing geometric designs on the canvas of the night sky. |as=Illumise leads a flight of illuminated Volbeat to draw signs in the night sky. This Pokémon is said to earn greater respect from its peers by composing more complex designs in the sky.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr= }} Trivia *Despite being a firefly, it can be found all day in the wild in Diamond and Pearl, whereas real fireflies are nocturnal. *Illumise is the only non- type Pokémon to learn Growth. *Illumise and Volbeat are both known as the Firefly Pokémon *Despite being a -type, it can't learn any Bug type move via level up or breeding in Generation III. The only Bug-type move it could learn was Silver Wind. *Sometimes, it is said that Illumise and Volbeat need each other to keep living. Just like Plusle and Minun. *All of Illumise's Pokédex entries mention Volbeat. Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon